weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cheesegee
"heuheuheuheuhue U like CHEEZ BOI?" -Cheesegee Cheesegee is a VERY annoying Fakegee. He never shuts up about Cheese and his breath smells. His knowledge of cheese is beyond the realm of possibilities. He knows more about cheese than the omniscient weegee gods. His personal hygiene is also severely lacking. He is very smelly, and that is mostly because he watches a lot of anime. He had to stop taking showers and brushing his teeth so he could make more time to watch anime. He has barely any friends. Darksamgee is his best friend. That is probably because there both very unlikable and smelly. Backstory was originally a regular Weegee clone, but after Weegee's Dethroning he became infected with the Firephage, he then sought out for immediate treatment. On his way to get treatment, he stumbled upon some cheese. He had never ever seen cheese in his life, so he picked it up and kept it. After his appointment with a doctor, he knew that eventually his arms and legs would have to get cut off. He became very sad and depressed. No one wanted to go near him because he had the Firephage. He eventually became very poor and had no money. He was very hungry. He ate the cheese that he had found, and he became addicted to cheese. He would go to extreme lengths to get more. He had ingested so much cheese to the point were the Firephage could not stay alive in fat cheese filled body. The fire flower growing inside of him died, and he was no longer under the effects of Firephage. He eventually took refuge under a bridge and stole a TV from a restaurant. He stole the same restaurants Wi-fi and cable network. He eventually stumbled upon anime and got addicted to watching it. Now he doesn't have time to take showers and brush his teeth. and he became... Cheesegee Powers Cheesegee does have his assortment of anime powers. Cheesegee thinks he his super op, and that he can kill Protein Man in one punch. Endless Hunger: Cheesegee is always hungry and will eat pretty much anything that is edible. His hunger is no where near Indexgee's level of hunger, but if they were to get into a cheese eating contest, Cheesegee would win...barely. mostly because Indexgee would run out of cheese while Cheesegee can make as much cheese as he wants. Cheese Hat: His hat is made of 100% cheese and different parts of his hat are made up of different cheese. His cheese hat is also infinite, so he can eat out of his hat and he won't have to worry about it running out. It is rumored that his hat is a sentient being and that it has a mind of its own. Knowing Cheesegee, that is true. Smelly Breath: His breath smells VERY bad, and he has learned to use it as a weapon. He can manipulate his breathe and harden it into fists and punch the heck out of his enemies. That's not really needed unless if his opponent is really strong though. His breath can make most fakegees faint with one sniff of it. Cheese Creation: Cheesegee can shoot and create cheese out of his hands. He normally uses this own power to his own benefit though. He can trap his enemies in cheese so that they can't escape. He can also fling cheese so fast and so far that it makes it more powerful than your average kamehameha. It only works when he is throwing cheese though. The Basics Transformations Cheesegee has two forms that he can transform into. Ultimate Cheesegee, and Cheesegee Blanco. Ultimate Cheesegee: When Cheesegee eats his hat and all of it, the cheese explodes in his body and turns him into Ultimate Cheesegee. In this form Cheesegee turns into literal cheese. The cheese is over 9000 billion light years wide, and over 9000 billion light years tall. There are many flaws with this form. One flaw is that it takes time for him to eat all of his hat, so while he is doing that you can push him into a black hole and turn him into spaghetti. Another flaw is that he can do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING while in that form, so he cant fight back. The only real way to beat him is to eat all of him, but only Indexgee is physically capable of doing that, so if he enters that form, no one is going to win... and for Cheesegee to return to normal he has to convince the sentient being that is his hat to calm down and turn back to normal. Cheesegee Blanco: Cheesegee Blanco Is Cheesegee's most powerful form. He discovered this form from watching one of his favorite animes, Dragon Ball X. He tried to transform into Super Saiyan Blanco like the main character, Gohan did, and he somehow did it?? It is unknown how he is able to harness that powerful of a transformation. Even if he can only handle 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000001% of its real power. Cheesegee is already kinda weak to begin with, but this form puts him on another level. He gets a wider arrange of attacks to use, such as his ULTIMATE MASENKO, and his stats go up dramatically. He once defeated the almighty Evil Tom in a discord chat in this form, but Evil Tom says that never happened. Relationships Cheesegee only has like one or two friends. You can learn more about them if you read about their relationships. Darksamgee: Darksamgee is Cheesegee's best friend. They are both fat and smelly and eat a bunch of food. They have a lot in common. They're both are huge nerds and are complete losers. They like to hang out and play Rust together. They also like to go to McWeegees and eat all of their cheese. It usually ends with them calling the police and then they get banned for a week. Fleegee: Cheesegee and Fleegee are good friends. They can relate to each other because they're both annoying and no one likes them. They just chat and sometimes watch anime with each other. They really seem to trust each other and like to hang out together. Weeaboogee: Weeaboogee and Cheesegee can be considered friends. All they really do together is watch anime and protest about the horrible western cartoons. They don't talk much, but that doesn't really interfere with their relationship. If there is anime involved, they will get along just fine. Indexgee: Cheesegee HATES Indexgee. Indexgee just pops up out of nowhere and starts to bite on Cheesegee's hat. It unknown why Indexgee would want to eat out of Cheesegee's smelly hat, whatever the reason. Cheesegee + Indexgee = A mad Cheese man. Protein Man: Believe it or not, but Cheesegee once encountered this mystical being. Protein Man came to investigate Cheesegee's cheese samples and to find a way to incorporate Proteins in Cheese. Other than that, Cheesegee does not know much about Protein man. Cheesegee's Ultimate Goal Is to fully master Super Saiyan Blanco, and to go One Hundred Por Ciento. Once he does that he wants to defeat Protein Man and Pureegee and all other threats that will interfere with his plan to rule over the Multiverse. It is unknown if that will really happen. If he does manage to Master Super Saiyan Blanco he could be able to defeat anything he wants. As the original super saiyan blanco was more powerful than Chuck Norris, but its quite unlikely that will happen. Mainly because Cheesegee is too lazy to get off his fat butt and do some training. Category:Annoying Fakegees